


Restless Breeze

by Lizlow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: One should thank the moon, if only for the light it provides when all else is steeped in darkness. There is something inviting, stirring, about the way the beams cast their glow upon their faces. Is it requesting conversation, or a peaceful slumber? No answer could come, easily, from wondering; solely if they work for it will it ever even consider revealing itself.G’intana greets the set duskiness with a venture outdoors. The clock ticks once, and she figures, then, that it’d do the world good for some air to pass before her. A witnessing of what she has granted the ground below her, and what has kissed the sky before her.Spotlighted, in this instance, by the night’s illumination, seated for the moment and hopefully not much longer, is none other than Ajne. This is usual, for Ajne to be up late enough to hug the mists.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)





	Restless Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> for @Aced_It_Arts on twitter! Thank you very much!

One should thank the moon, if only for the light it provides when all else is steeped in darkness. There is something inviting, stirring, about the way the beams cast their glow upon their faces. Is it requesting conversation, or a peaceful slumber? No answer could come, easily, from wondering; solely if they work for it will it ever even consider revealing itself. 

G’intana greets the set duskiness with a venture outdoors. The clock ticks once, and she figures, then, that it’d do the _world_ good for some air to pass before her. A witnessing of what she has granted the ground below her, and what has kissed the sky before her. 

Spotlighted, in this instance, by the night’s illumination, seated for the moment and hopefully not much longer, is none other than Ajne. This is usual, for Ajne to be up late enough to hug the mists. Sleep does not come to her, not often, not with ease, and while... it is concerning, one little night will not bite with too much force. 

It will not debilitate both of their worlds, not yet. 

“Be sure to try to sleep.” 

“Yeah, I will,” Ajne says, even though it’s a lie. 

She pumps her fist in an attempt to prove to G’intana just how much energy she has left. Her front is built solidly, as expected, but the cracks are ever visible, to one with a keen eye. Surely, they will only become more so. It’s the consequence of pressing oneself far, far beyond reasonable limits, time and time again. Yet, nothing is heeded. Unfortunate, worrisome, but she’ll hold her tongue, for now. 

The second rise and fall of the sun is accompanied with more express stress than the last. Has Ajne been granted any sort of rest since the evening prior? It’s doubtful, considering the growing daze in her demeanor. It is still not unordinary, but it starkly refuses to bode well. 

“Good night, Ajne,” G’intana says, leaning into sternness, but still dipped in gentleness. 

“Good night,” Ajne says back, not taking her eyes off of the bright light in the sky. It reflects in her eyes, attempting to conceal the dulling energy underneath. It fails to really benefit her, but she’ll still play a denying game, for this spell. 

G’intana merely nods to her, turning away and exhaling. Oh, _what_ is she to do with her sister? She, too, turns her stare to the moon and casts this question to it. 

She blinks, then, and it’s already been three days. Simultaneously quick _and_ drained. It’s simple to note that, once again, Ajne is outside, wide awake. This is a stir to the heart, and even when Ajne tries to greet G’intana cheerfully when she comes to check on her again. 

It does nothing to quell any sort of concern. 

And, from her seat on a log, Ajne smiles. She smiles in spite of the pools underneath her eyes, the ones that surely must burn through her entire being by now. Every verbalization can be left unsaid because G’intana can _see_ the truth, clear as day. It waves at her, in the form of her sister, and it ignites a heavy decision within her. 

That’s _it_.

It’s time to put her foot down. _Yes_ , it’s upon her shoulders, this task of making sure her _dear_ sister gets some proper rest, for once. Three nights is far too many to be without sufficient sleep! 

“ _Now,_ now, you _must_ sleep. Do you not see yourself?” She speaks. Carried in her hands is a blanket. It’s a vital hint, that she will set forward in the harshest, most pointent of ways. 

“No, _you_ should. _I’m_ fine,” Ajne answers, but G’intana will not take that with ease. There’s absolutely no chance. 

“You were wobbling earlier.”

“Is that really your business?”

“Of course it is!” There’s no reason for her to be weakened when there’s no call for it. Even if it’s not for _her_ _own sake_ that she does these things - _especially_ because it isn’t - she shouldn’t keep it up. 

“I’m not you, you know! I’ve got plen-ty of energy! So stop worrying!”

Admit it or not, however, G’intana _will_ worry. Being angry doesn’t suit the pair, and they both know it. So, breathe, consider the raised voice. Was she coming off too demanding? Too _forceful_? Here, the horizon, already void of vibrancy, mocks what is left, and carries over, powerfully, the frustration. 

“I... I am... I just want to make sure you stay yourself.” _Lively, alive..._

“You..! You... Y-You’re that worried, huh..?” Ajne lets out. It settles, the true fact of the situation at hand.

In compliance with this planting itself, G’intana allows the tension to drop. The air gradually, gradually, feels breathable again. Ajne is tired, defensive, so the flare up should have come as a surprise, not from either side. Less of a guard, more freedom. “Yes, of course. I... admit that, perhaps, I came on too strong, but you know I care.” 

“Yeah, I do. ...Thanks. Thanks a bunch.” 

Ajne stretches, full and tell, still stubbornly combating her fatigue. Away, away with all those stressors, and G’intana comes to believe that, now, she can pull her cards and lull sleep into the picture. 

Thus, she sits herself right next to Ajne, making sure they both are seated as comfortably as possible, and are able to stay so, on the log. She moves to place a blanket over their shoulders, covering their backs the best that she can. 

“Sleep is good for you, you know.” 

“I _do_ know but sometimes - _sometimes_ there feels like there’s just so much to do!”

“For others, yes?”

“Right!”

“Oh? As expected, but... what of _him_? Surely, he knows of your antics, but do you not want to be at your most spry for him?”

“That’s... That’s something that I should ask the same of you! The one you adore so! What would _he_ think of--” 

“That’s enough of _that_!”

Laughter greets the entirety of the atmosphere, burying itself into the lining of their blanket. It allows Ajne to loosen up, and she yawns in indication of it. The chatter slowly fades out and the distance hauls it away, her fight against slumber waning. A perfect dream, one might say, being able to admire the stars ever more, being able to relax ever more. Each breath comes in clean, peaceful. Away with the heights and circles they summoned and caught themselves in previously. There will be more days just like this. That much is a given. Ajne will forget to let herself, another day down the road, and G’intana will have to try this again. 

She’s sure of it. But that’s just fine. 

The weight against G’intana’s shoulder becomes heavier, pressured. Right and natural, she can manage this, anytime, helping her sister get the sleep she deserves. Within this moment, with her sister’s soft breathing filtering through the sky-bound waves, G’intana glances back up to what has captivated so, so many. 

All so she can thank the moon, for the light, for the calm, and for this memory that has come to be. 


End file.
